The advantages of continuous spinal anesthesia and continuous epidural anesthesia have been appreciated by anesthesiologists. Unlike conventional single-shot techniques, continuous spinal anesthesia (CSA) with an indwelling catheter placed into the subarachnoid space allows anesthesia of unlimited duration and the ability to carefully control the level of the block by administering repeated small, incremental doses of anesthetic. Similarly, while requiring relatively larger doses of anesthetic, continuous epidural anesthesia with an indwelling catheter placed in the epidural space may also be utilized to form a block in a subject. However, as pain management techniques are further developed, there has been a need to implement the benefits of these continuous-type anesthesia procedures into pain management procedures where long-term blocks may be used to minimize or alleviate pain in a subject. For example, where the continuous-type procedure is utilized to implement management of sensation in a subject (i.e., anesthesia), management of pain in a subject (i.e., analgesia), or both.